


Goodbye

by SwanOfSilver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanOfSilver/pseuds/SwanOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan says goodbye to Aurora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“There’s someone I need to talk to, before it’s too late.” Echoed in Mulan’s mind as she rushed back to Phillip and Aurora’s Kingdom. Riding her horse to as far as she could, she took stairs, not two, but three at a time. Her chest heaved as she couldn’t breathe, not only because of the pace she was taking, but because of what she was about to do.

Taking long strides, she paused when looked up, her eyes taking in every feature of the person before her. A smile grazing her features when Aurora turned around and smiled at her. Breath hitching in her throat when she realized the princess was overjoyed to see her. “Mulan?” The two began to walk closer to one another. “How long have you been there? What are you doing?”

“Just…gathering my courage.” Mulan had trouble finding her words.

“What’s going on?” She reached for Mulan’s hand, spending sparks up both of their hands. “I’m so glad you’re back.” Her words sent a rush of fire through Mulan.

“Is Phillip here?” Mulan asked moments after Aurora took her other hand in hers. She couldn’t help but smile as she held both of her princess’ hands.

“No, no, shall I get him?”

Mulan quickly shook her head. “No.” She said rather quickly, adding, “That’s unnecessary.” She didn’t need him around making her confession worse. “It’s you, I want to talk to.” She said taking a moment to gather her thoughts. “You see I…why are you smiling at me?” Mulan asked puzzled, not that she didn’t like it. She loved it.

“I could tell you were bursting with news, but so am I.” Aurora explained, never once loosening her grip on Mulan’s hands.

“Wait, me first.” Mulan pushed herself to say. “Or otherwise I never will.” She said, mainly to herself. “Aurora, I…I love you. I have for a long time, I’ve just been too scared to say it.” Mulan’s smile had faded from her lips when she saw the giddiness leave Aurora, causing her hands to go limp in the warrior’s. Mulan looked down at her hands, frowning. “Do you…not feel the same?” She asked looking up at Aurora’s bewildered eyes.

“No. I mean-I don’t-I…it doesn’t matter if I do…or not.”

“I do not understand.” Mulan said in the same moment both of them took a step back, hands to their own sides.

“Phillip and I are expecting a baby.”

Five simple words sent Mulan’s world crashing around her. She imagined it felt the same, no worse, than when Aurora was without her heart.

“That’s…excellent news.” She forced herself to say, not sure if she meant it or not. Her face was twisted in distraught as she tried to remain neutral.

“Mulan.” She whispered as she reached out for her.

Aurora had seen the devastation she brought upon Mulan. “Mulan.” She choked out, taking a step closer and reaching for the warrior, only to watch her step back, tears trailing down her own face.

Mulan snapped her head up, Aurora flinching at the blank expression on Mulan’s face. “I’m joining Robin Hoods Band.”

“What?” Aurora gasped out, breath leaving her. “You’re leaving us? Leaving…me?”

Mulan gave a single nod. “Yes. I’m afraid so.” She willed herself not to cry, but it was becoming painfully hard. She told Aurora as she stepped closer, embracing the one she had fallen in love with, one last time.

Aurora had latched onto her, not wanting to let her go, silencing begging her with their hug for her to stay. “Mulan-” The warriors name had left the princesses lips one last time. “Please.”

“Goodbye.” She whispered to Aurora before kissing her cheek, pulling herself away. Looking at her princess one last time, she swiftly turned away.

“Please, don’t leave. You can’t.” Aurora choked out, begging her to stay, but not moving after her.

Pleas fell silent on Mulan’s ears as she continued walking away, her world completely torn down. “Goodbye.” She whispered one final time as she looked down, a single tear rolling down her cheek, and upon on the cobblestone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, (constructive) criticism welcome!


End file.
